cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
DDR
Category:Nations Category:New Pacific Order Category:DDR |- | align=center colspan=2 | Political Party: Sozialistische Einheitspartei Deutschlands |- |'Updated' || January 08, 2007 |- |'Capital' || Ost Berlin |- |'Official Languages' || German, English |- |'National Anthem' || Auferstanden aus Ruinen |- |'Government' • Communist | The Soviet Triumvirate of Premier RedCommunist |- |'Team' || Red |- |'Alliance Affiliation:' || New Pacific Order |- |'Formation' | December 17, 2006 |- |'National Strength' | 6,825.099 |- |'World Ranking' | 2,623 |- |'Area' • Total | 556.816 mile diameter |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 5,990 Civilians 2,501 Soldiers |- |'Currency' || East German Mark |- | Resources • Connected | Gold & Oil Cattle, Gems, Iron, Lead, Marble, Silver, Uranium, Water |} The DDR is a nation in East Germany founded on the principles of communist ideals on January 25, 2006. The nation slipped into anarchy and on March 29, 2006 the nation officially dissolved. On December 17, 2006 members of the Sozialistische Einheitspartei Deutschlands took control of the city of Ost Berlin and announced the recreation of the DDR. Following a quick election, the former DDR Premier RedCommunist was elected once again to led the nation. Now with a bright socialist future, may the DDR once again shine in the eyes of the world! Government and Politics Noted Articles: Soviet Triumvirate, RedCommunist, Sozialistische Einheitspartei Deutschlands The government of the DDR is a communist idea in the form of a Soviet Triumvirate with the Premier being RedCommunist while the ruling political party is the Sozialistische Einheitspartei Deutschlands. Actions Earthquake of December 18th, 2006 • Press Release: A major earthquake has rocked your northern territories causing severe damage to some of the towns located there. • Action: The DDR choose to send building materials to rebuild the damaged areas. Oil Surplus of December 19th, 2006 • Press Release: An unexpected drop in the price of oil per barrel has surprised your nation. Should you take action? • Action: The DDR choose to buy surplus oil and release it directly to the public. Financial • Purchase Transactions: 246 • Income Tax: 28% • Total Income Taxes Collected: $1,532,410.76 • Total Expenses Over Time: $1,532,410.76 • Bills Paid: $352,072.76 • Purchases Over Time: $1,180,338.00 Foreign Relations One of the primary goals of the DDR government is to keep up high levels of relations with other nations in the world. In such light, the DDR makes it a priority to aid new nations and struggling governments in gaining basic materials and needs. Foreign Aid The DDR has recieved foreign aid from nations after the refounding of the nation in order to bring stability back to the region. - Aid Given • Nation: Aid: Reason • ---- - Aid Received • Nation: Aid: Reason • Diminix: $3,000,000: Infrastructure and Economic Assistance • Pillar of Autumn: $40,000: Military Construction Aid • Malawi: $400,000, 50 Technology: Building Assistance International Agreements and Alliances The DDR is a member of the New Pacific Order. Premier RedCommunist was one of the founding members of the New Pacific Order and after a long absence has come back to the alliance. In January 2006, RedCommunist was nominated for the Alliance Council in the New Pacific Order and ran, but lost with 40 votes out of 164 total votes. Economy For the main article see: Economy of the DDR The economics of the DDR can be seen as a communist approach to the distribution of wealth and materials. All public services are provided free of charge to the citizens of the nation such as health care and education. Basic needs of the human body are also provided free of charge such as food and housing. The major exports of the nation are gold and oil as basic resources, while the DDR industry produces finished goods such as steel, fine jewelry, and microchips. Infrastructure • Buildings: 1 Clinic, 3 Factory, 1 Harbor • Infrastructure: 725.23 • Literacy Rate: 99.77% • Technology: 170.52 Trade Agreements The DDR values trade agreements with nations of a common interest. Current Trade Agreements • Nation: Goods • Covanent Fleet: Uranium, Gems • Spit Break: Silver, Iron • The Empire of Man: Water, Lead • Rizlandia: Cattle, Marble • Zigota: Coal, Rubber Culture • Primary Ethnic Group: German • Religion: None Demographical • Monetary Information: • Avg. Gross Income Per Individual Per Day: $97.28 • Avg. Individual Income Taxes Paid Per Day: $27.24 • Avg. Net Daily Population Income: $70.04 • Population Information: • Total Population: 8,491 Civilians & Soldiers • Population Per Mile: 15.25 Citizens Per Mile • Civilians: 5,990 Civilians • Land: 556.816 mile diameter •545.617 from purchases/sales/gains •11.199 from natural growth. History The history of the DDR is a long and proud tradition. For the information on the former nation of the DDR, before dissolution, see the Historical DDR page. While major actions occur, they will be added here. Military For the main article see: Military of the DDR • Total Active Military Forces: • Infantry: 2,501 • Armored: 220 • Air: 10 • Cruise Missile: 12 •Total Casualties: 1,452 soldier have died defending the DDR and DDR interest abroad. •Defcon Level: 5 •Efficiency: 310.23 •Goal: The military forces of the DDR serve to protect the general populace and it's allies abroad. The Nationale Volksarmee acts as an international peacekeeping force. Conflicts The DDR is current at Defcon Level 5 and has 500 soldiers and 20 tanks deployed for a possible peacekeeping mission. The SlappyCock Skirmish A war waged in the early days of the DDR. •SlappyCock Casualties: 4,652 •DDR Casualties: 1,452 •Total Casualties: 6,104